¿Por qué ella?
by Mickz
Summary: Porque ella era la única que lo hacia sentir libre... mal summary


Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras y porque no lectores

Quiero agradecer los reviews de mi fic anterior se que no fue un lujo pero prometo mejorar. Sin más preámbulo mi siguiente fic se lo dedico a Ariasujm-chan ¡Gracias por ser la primera en comentarme, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto (Sabe Dios lo que haría si fueran míos)

* * *

¿Por qué ella?

Simplemente no podía comprenderlo, tanto tiempo de ser llamado "genio" el orgullo de su clan y ahora no tenía la respuesta a una pregunta tan absurda e insignificante…

¿Por qué ella? Su compañera de tantos años causaba eso en él… ¿Qué era lo que tenía Tenten para hacerle sentir diversas emociones al mismo tiempo? Auque claro él jamás lo demostraría abiertamente.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando sucedió pero se le hacia imposible estar sin ella, escuchar su voz, verla reír, tan solo tenerla a su lado era una sensación extraña que jamás había experimentado con nadie… solo con ella.

Desde pequeños solo la había visto como una simple compañera se podría decir que una herramienta.

Luego su pelea con Naruto le abrió los ojos, cambió su forma de ver la vida y a las personas fue ahí donde vio a Tenten como lo que era… una compañera con la cual trabajar en equipo mejorando juntos. Poco a poco su compañerismo se transformo en amistad ambos compartían sus momentos juntos aunque no se podía decir que el Hyuga fuera un gran compañero pero eso a ella no parecía importarle incluso la podía considerar su única y mejor amiga. Temía perderla razón por la cual estaba siempre al pendiente de ella durante las misiones pero no terminaba ahí se aseguraba de alejar a cualquier hombre de Tenten, según él la mayoría de los hombres de Konoha eran unos pervertidos que solo buscaban de ella nada más que satisfacer sus deseos y quien sabe que otras cosas morbosas y a pesar que la castaña agradecía su preocupación hacia ella siempre le respondía que podía cuidarse sola dejándolo con la incertidumbre de saber sino le habría hecho caso a esos desgraciados.

Esa era la razón porque ahora se encontraba con ella en el bosque escuchando sus reclamos ya que ese día la castaña había salido con Kankuro a tomar algo cosa que cuando supo lo puso furioso y sin medir sus acciones y dejándose llevar por mero impulso llegó hasta donde se encontraban ella y el marionetiza tomando en brazos a Tenten y haciendo gala de su velocidad la se la llevó lejos de –idiota, inútil, deprabado- Kankuro

-¡Neji, no me estas escuchando!-grito colérica-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Hmp-Pronuncio el castaño cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda

-¡¿Hmp? ¡¿Cómo que hmp Neji? Te estoy preguntando algo contéstame-declaro la kunoichi.

-¿De verdad quieres saber porque lo hice?-pregunto irónicamente

-¡Si, si quiero!-

En una fracción de segundo el Hyuga la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo

-Lo hice porque…-pronuncio suave susurrándole en el oído

-Ne-Neji- La castaña apenas podía mantenerse en pie todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo los fuertes brazos del shinobi y su rostro era la envidia de un tomate podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora había soñado por tanto tiempo ese momento y ahora sentía que moriría.

Por su parte el Hyuga no podía estar más complacido con las reacciones de la castaña, le encantaba saber que la tenía sometida entre sus brazos para él y nadie más.

-Lo hice porque te amo y si pudiera lo volveria a hacer- se sincero

-Neji…- pronuncio la castaña y en cuanto este la alejo un poco de su cuerpo para verla la kunoichi aprisiono los labios de él con los suyos en un beso dulce e inexperto que el shinobi rápidamente correspondió.

En ese momento lo comprendió… La amaba porque era ella la que lo hacia sentir más humano, porque era ella la que lo hacia feliz pero principalmente porque era ella la que lo hacia sentirse libre.

* * *

Bueno este es mi segundo fic que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y sueño.

Espero haya sido de su agrado con este fic quiero demostrar mi apoyo a las Migas ¡NO A LAS ASQUEROSAS INNOMBRABLES! Y SI A UN MUNDO CON MÁS NEJITEN! Haci que sin más me despido dejen reviews y háganme muy feliz n_n


End file.
